Princess
by GoldCatMaster
Summary: Kids can be so cruel. If the genre button included 'cute', this would probably be put there.


**A/N: Thanks to Moof for all the edits and the title! -hugs- Just a one shot. Don't expect a story about them actually _going _to Disneyland--I've never been, so I couldn't write it anyway. This is just basically a way to make fun of school lunch with a hint of Pheely.**

**All characters and Disneyland ©copyright The Disney Company**

**That was pretty easy...I'm glad Disney pretty much controls everything...even the Pluto shirt on my back :D**

**

* * *

**"You guys, you guys!" Six-year-old Keely Teslow romped up to a group of her schoolmates. "Guess what I did Saturday! I went to Disneyland with my mommy!" 

"So?" A bigger boy asked. "Me and my mom and dad go to Disneyland all the time."

"Yeah, but _I_ met Sleeping Beauty," Keely replied proudly. "She told me that one day, _my_ prince would come. And she told me how pretty my princess dress is, too. See?" She spun around in her blue dress, complete with a white apron and a black bow placed awkwardly on her blonde locks of hair.

"You doofus." Another kid smiled nastily. "That's not a princess dress, that's Alice's dress! From Alice in Wonderland. And that wasn't _really _Sleeping Beauty."

"It was too!" She stomped a Mary Jane shoe into the playground grass. "How would _you_ know, Gordy? Because _you_ weren't even there," she reminded.

"'Cause," Gordy countered. "if it were _really_ Sleeping Beauty, she would have been _sleeping_. It was just a person that works at Disneyland. My dad said so."

"I don't believe you." Keely felt like crying.

"You're so stupid, Keely." The first boy laughed along with Gordy. It stung her heart to hear such words, and she let herself slump down to the ground and cry. From behind her, she heard footsteps.

"It's not nice to pick on people." A boy stepped up to Gordy and the other boy. Keely looked up and was surprised by what she saw. There was a boy, half their size, with dark, strangely contorted hair, brown eyes and wearing what looked like a janitor's jumpsuit. "You're bullies. Bullies are mean."

"Well, you're a geek," the boy shot back.

"And you're a cheese head." The small boy smiled in satisfaction, pulled out an intricate box from his pants pocket and aimed for the bully's head. A flash of light passed once he pushed a button, and atop the bully's shoulders sat a block of Swiss with bulging eyes.

"Myron, you're a...a..." Gordy pointed to his head and screamed.

"What, what?" Myron panicked and patted his new head as it slowly melted in the Californian sun. The small boy laughed out loud and pointed the remote at him again. Another flash of light, and his head was back to its orignal form. The two older boys were in shock until the small boy raised the box menacingly, and they broke off hastily in a sprint, looking bewildered.

"Did that scare you?" The brown-eyed boy held out a hand to Keely. She took it and pulled herself up from the grass. She checked the back of the dress cautiously for mud splotches or grass.

"I'm not supposed to talk to strangers," Keely said. The boy frowned.

"I don't think I'm that strange," he said.

"I think you're nice." She smiled.

"I think you are, too." He returned the smile with a lopsided grin of his own.

"That was really funny." Keely giggled. "How'd you do that to his head?" she asked.

"It was a magic trick," he replied, leaning in to whisper, using the words his father said to use.

"I like magic a lot."

"Me, too." Minutes passed in silence. "Your dress is pretty."

"Thanks." She twirled around for him. "Do you believe that I really saw a princess?"

"I guess. We have princesses where I come from."

This got Keely excited. "Are you a prince?"

"I don't think so. They all have six arms." He held out his arms to prove a point.

"Oh," she replied, a tad disappointed. "Sleeping Beauty said my prince would come."

"Maybe someday else." He sounded positive, as if her joy was his joy.

"Uh-huh." Her face broke out into a smile again.

"Phil, get back here right now! Where are you?" A woman's voice called out.

"That's my mommy. I gotta go – I think I'm in trouble." He looked sheepish.

"Bye-bye," she said, reaching out to hug him. She was accustomed to embracing everyone, no matter how many arms they didn't have.

"Bye." She let him go, and he ran to where ever he came from. Keely wondered if she'd see him tomorrow – maybe he'd want to play jump rope...

* * *

"Keely!" Phil shook his best friend awake. "C'mon, Keely to '05! What were you _thinking_?" 

"You don't want to know," she replied.

"You were about to eat the macaroni!" He wrestled the cheese-covered spoon from her hand. He shouted, "Duck and cover!" as he pulled an imaginary pin from the imaginary grenade and threw the spoon far off. No sooner had he thrown it did they heard a loud boom and see smoke in the distance. Phil and Keely looked at each other, and started laughing.

They gradually stopped giggling. "That was hilarious. How'd you get it to explode?"

"It was a magic trick," he said simply.

A smile slowly trickled over Keely's lips. "Hey, Phil?"

"Yeah?" Phil asked, scooping up his macaroni and cheese to feed a hungry cat. The animal put its nose up in the air and left the room.

"You wanna go to Disneyland this weekend?"

"Disneyland?"

"Yeah, I have a question I need to ask someone."

"Alrighty then..." Phil raised his eyebrows. He guessed that it was a girl thing, and continued trying to dispose of his lunch food.

'_My prince came a while ago_,' she thought, watching him.

_'What do I do now?'

* * *

_

**Want the kookie? Review! Flames gets you the macaroni!**


End file.
